Swing Life Away: Chapter 2The Beach
by Shorty911
Summary: Chapter two! With Ava and some strange boy. Hmmm..


**Swing Life Away-Chapter 2: The Beach**

**I stretched lazily as I listened to the rain tinkling down the roof and the leaves of the willow tree outside my window. I sighed. **_Another rainy day in La Push I'm guessing._** I snuggled a little deeper under my warm covers. Then remembered I was supposed to be going to the beach with Seth today.**

**Ugh.**

**I turned over towards the digital clock that sat on my bedside table. 8:30. I still had an hour. **_Time for some more sleep. _**I smiled smugly to myself, and curled up into an even smaller ball. I was sleepily thinking about shopping in Port Angeles sometime soon when I felt my blanket being pulled off me. The cold air hit me full throttle.**

"**OMG! IT'S FREEZING ARE YOU FLIPPIN' NUTS?" I screamed. Desperately reaching in the direction I thought my blankets went.**

**I heard some muffled laughter. Then opened my eyes to give a nasty glare. Of course it was Seth waking me up early, but he had someone else with him too.**

"**I didn't know she was so nasty in the morning" he chuckled talking to the other insanely tall boy with russet skin. He was more muscular than Seth, but still looked like a puppy dog. His goofy grin was hilarious. **

**I heard a small giggle from some where behind this other boy. I looked behind his legs to see a little girl with the same russet skin and short black hair. She giggled some more then hid behind the boy again.**

"**Ava this is Quil…" Seth smiled. "Sorry for waking you up, but…it was funny." He grinned. **_Jerk, _**I thought but smiled.**

"**And this is Claire, she's just playing shy right now." Quil laughed picking up the little girl, who hid her face in his neck. I sat up in bed and leaned against the head board.**

"**She's so cute. Hey sweetie, how are you?" I cooed, and she turned her face to me. Then wiggled out of Quil's arms onto the bed.**

"**Hii" She said shyly, hiding her face behind her own little hands. "I'm Cwwair." She giggled some more.**

"**Awww Are you going to come to the beach too?" I asked Quil as Claire crawled into my lap and played with my hair.**

"**Well I guess so, Claire seems to like you. And I doubt she'll let me do anything else without throwing a fit." he laughed. "So you're from Canada eh?" his eyes twinkled with amusement.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone from Canada says eh. You know eh?" I smiled and picked up Claire to hand her back to Quil. "Ummmmm if I'm going to the beach I gotta get dressed ya know, so shoo-shoo"**

"**Ok don't be long cause it's supposed to clear up soon, and…" Seth got a rather mischievous look on his face, "We have a surprise for you." **

_Oh no, _**was all I could think as I pulled on my ripped skinny jeans, black/purple hoodie and grabbed a blue rain jacket out of a box.**

**Going around the corner at the bottom of the stairs I saw Seth waiting with some toast beside Quil and Claire.**

"**Breakfast?"**

"**Umm thanks?" Cautiously I took the toast from his hands. "What did you do to it?"**

**He threw his hands up. "What do you mean?" He put on a pouty face. **

"**Sorry but I just met you I don't know if I can trust you with toast." I smiled. **

"**Pssh I can be trusted with toast. And I can boil water too." He grinned.**

"**Impressive. So are we going to get this tour over so we can go to the beach or not?" I questioned heading to the door.**

"**Yupp let's go." Quil picked up Claire and put her on his shoulders.**

**The tour took about ten minutes then we were at the Beach. The beach wasn't too warm, so I was glad we weren't swimming. We were just walking along the shore. It was beautiful here. Despite the rain it was a great day to be at the beach. We had been talking about regular things like school and what it was like where I lived, when I remembered there was a surprise for me or something.**

"**Whatever happened to my surprise?" I asked Seth and Quil, although Quil was busy getting rocks chucked at him by Claire. Poor guy. Beat up by a two year old.**

"**Ohhh yeahh" Seth smirked. "Here it comes now." he pointed down the beach to a group of eight people coming towards us. I looked at him questioningly. He laughed before he said, "We thought we'd get you socialised right away."**

"**Well then, you think I couldn't socialize myself?" I crossed my arms.**

"**No I don't trust your newbie social skills."**

**I faked gasped. And punched him in the shoulder.**

**He just giggled like a school girl and waved to the group. "Hey guys!" I noticed that there were four girls and guys. It seemed there were three couples judging by there closeness. The girl and guy left seemed to not be interested in each other at all. The boy was tall and gorgeous I might add. Just like the rest of them, and I think he was possibly cuter than Seth. *gasp* The girl looked the same as the guys, tall and muscular but she was beautiful. I was almost jelous. Ok maybe I was jelous. A little.**

"**Everyone this is Ava Daughtry. She just moved here with her brother." He smiled encouragingly. I waved with a smile.**

"**Heyy Ava." Everyone chimed.**

"**So this is the girl you were talking about Seth." One of the boys laughed.**

**The boy with his head down was looking at me now. He was the only one who didn't say a thing. He kind of stared at me with a weird expression. I nudged Seth.**

"**Is he ok?" I whispered into his ear after he leaned down. He looked at the boy. **

"**Earth to Embry! Come in Embry!"**

**The boy jumped.**

"**What!" he looked at Seth then back at me he still seemed dazed.**

**Umm..weird?**


End file.
